


A Long Vacation

by Deborah_Dasheen



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Hitman (Video Games), Hitman: Absolution, Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deborah_Dasheen/pseuds/Deborah_Dasheen
Summary: Agent 47 had and unexpected guest on his vacation.
Relationships: Agent 47 (Hitman)/Garrett (Thief Video Games), Corvo Attano/Daud, Emily Kaldwin/Billie Lurk | Meagan Foster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Outline

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I had in mind around one year ago. I found it hard to write an actual plot so it was discarded at the moment, but I may continue writing this later.  
> I was really into Garrett and also found 47 an interesting character. I'm curious about the dynamics between these iconic characters in the stealth genre.  
> To make it easier, I set the timeline as according to Hitman and the place a vague coastal town in southern Europe with a tropical climate. 47 has a house there and likes to relax a bit when he's not on mission.

Agent 47 has finished some tricky missions recently, which means……he can rightfully take a break and enjoy his life as — regardless of what others in the industry gossip about him — a human being.

When Agent 47 returned to the house, he could sense something was...off.  
The intruder had been cautious. However, as a professional killer, 47 has a special instinct that saved him multiple times.  
This time is no exception.  
47 lowered his body and sneaked inside like a specter, the sound of his footsteps absorbed by the carpets.  
He found a young man of rather petite stature squatting in front of the commode in the study, picking the lock on the second drawer. The man’s hands were that of a skilled thief, his actions efficient and quiet.  
47 silently stopped right behind the intruder just as he successfully unlocked the drawer and started rummaging inside.  
The man suddenly stopped his motion when his fingers touched the surface of a trinket inside the protected drawer. 47 raised an eyebrow at the sweat drops starting to appear on the man’s temples.  
Before the intruder could find time to take any action, 47 wrapped his arm around the man’s neck and choked him with a smooth action.  
He could have just snapped the intruder’s neck, but since he’s on vacation......he decided not to bring too much trouble. Dealing with a body in this rich community could require a lot of unnecessary work.

*here I planned to write about how 47 stripped Garrett to find so many trinkets and his gadgets for stealing. He tied Garrett up and woke up the latter to interrogate him. It turned out that some mysterious patron hired Garrett to steal classified documents but accidentally gave him the wrong address. Garrett noticed the difference of the layout from the given map, but he couldn't resist the urge of picking trophies for breaking into this well protected house. And...... he's caught for such recklessness.*

47 recalled his brown-skinned neighbor and his scar-faced partner. They don’t look any innocuous in their fifties.  
He doubted the little thief would manage to complete his mission even given the right address.

Some headcanon about Dishonored characters in modern settings:  
The CEO of Kaldwin Industry was formerly Jessamine and now Emily. Corvo was Jessamine’s bodyguard and Daud was some kind of a mercenary leader.  
Emily stored some tech diagrams and blueprints at Corvo’s, because she regards her dad’s place the safest location in the world.  
It is, indeed.  
Corvo and Daud buried several tens of magical traps, hiding whale bones in the ceiling, floor and walls. They also set up wolfhound skulls at the entrance of the archive room, which would jump to life and rip any intruder to pieces.  
So Garrett was lucky he didn’t enter the correct house. Otherwise his corpse would have been eaten up by rats already.  
Hiram Burrows and Luca Abele (consider Burrows a really old conspiracist) hired Garrett, but wrote one figure wrong, such that Garrett broke into 47's instead.  
47 has high standards for his career. In other words, he doesn't do assassination for free. Besides, Garrett was such an easy enemy to take out. So he didn't kill Garrett, but just threw him out. Garrett, however, did not appreciate this mercy — he's determined to steal something from 47's for his collection.  
On the other side, Emily noticed the prelude to a coup and decided not to bear with Burrows and Abele anymore, so Billie sent some whaler to scare the shit out of them. 


	2. Background Settings (in Chinese)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Works involved: Thief, Hitman, Assassin’s Creed 2, Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Dishonored系列.

47 is a single folk living in a two story house in a rich and quiet suburban community. He cultivated good taste in real estate since the past mission that required him to disguise as a realtor. He’s usually traveling around the world for work and only lives here when he’s on vacation.

47’s neighbors right next to his house are the ex-Chief of Security of the Kaldwin Industry, Corvo Attano, and the ex-leader of mercenaries, Daud “the Old Knife”, who are here enjoying their retirement. Corvo’s daughter Emily is the present CEO of the corporation and sometimes would visit them with her girlfriend Billie. The present chief of security is Alexi, and Billie is in charge of the Whalers. There’s a mysterious visitor at Corvo’s that appears irregularly. He has pitch black eyes and always comes with some whale song BGM. Daud is the only person that can recognize his name, which sounds like a string of noises to others. He doesn’t like knocking on the front door but prefers sneaking into the house from all kinds of weird passages and try to freak out the hosts (failed attempts), so that he’s called “the Outsider”.  
I like Delilah so she’s not a villain here. In this world setting she’s a renowned modernist artist. She bought a ship to exhibit her works around the world with Breanna.

Across the street from Corvo’s home live Sarif Industries’ ex-Chief of Security and ex-Chief of Cyber-Security. Adam and Corvo used to be colleagues and still visit each other for communication. Francis gets mad sometimes when Adam is too indulged in baseball games.  
David got back his company and would also occasionally visit Adam, which kind of mortified the latter, as he knew David would bring trouble that unfortunately he could not turn down.

Next to Adam’s house are two Italians with long names. One of them seems to be the leader of a mysterious cultist organization. He has a rather classical taste in clothing, wearing a long hood even in the summer. Suspicious young people gather outside of his house and address him as “mentor”. Another one is self-allegedly an inventor but hasn’t disclosed much of his research projects. 47 does not agree with the “mentor”’s philosophy of assassination, so they haven’t been in touch for long.


End file.
